parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flu Season 2
"Flu Season 2" is the eighteenth episode of season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 109th episode overall. It premiered on April 10, 2014 to 2.56 million viewers. Storyline It is flu season in Pawnee and Jerry Gergich and Andy Dwyer have already been hit by it. Leslie Knope quarantines Jerry as she can't afford to get sick, while Andy announces he has secured Chipp McCapp as the headliner for the Unity Concert. Chipp is a 17-year-old country singer, and people from Pawnee are big fans of his. However, Chipp quickly pulls the pin on his commitment, so Leslie and Andy have to personally visit him to make him change his mind. As they prepare to leave, Leslie appears to come down with the flu and throws up. On their way to Chipp's studio in Indianapolis, Leslie visits a pharmacy to pick up some flu medicine, but the pharmacist notes that she does not appear to show any of the tell-tail signs of the flu and suggests it might be something else. Leslie sees a pregnancy test stand and decides to buy one. Prior to meeting with Chipp, she takes the test and it comes up positive – Leslie is pregnant. Upon meeting with Chipp, it quickly becomes clear that he is a spoilt brat with no boundaries or respect for his production team. Leslie leaves in a rage after Chipp insults Pawnee, and she and Andy retreat to a diner. There, Leslie's pregnancy is accidentally deduced by Andy, but the pair agree that their focus needs to be on getting a new headliner. They head to the home of former lead singer of Land Ho, Scott Tanner, to try and convince him to reunite the band and play at the Unity Concert. Scott initially has reservations but comes around to the idea after Andy shows off his guitar skills – Scott's son also recognizes Andy as his alto ego Johnny Karate. Meanwhile, Tom Haverford plans a trip to a local vineyard, where a number of sommeliers will be competing for their certification. Tom plans to hire the best one for his new restaurant Tom's Bistro. Accompanying Tom to the vineyard is Donna Meagle, April Ludgate, Craig Middlebrooks, Ron Swanson and Ben Wyatt. Tom's best prospect is Xander Trufant, but it is clear that Craig is also a keen wine connoisseur. April also registers just to mess with the judges. Tom's chances of picking up Xander for his restaurant are squashed when a big-time restaurant owner offers Xander a lot more money to work for him. Tom results to trying-out Craig for the position, and he passes with flying colors, demonstrating his knowledge on the correct wines for certain dishes. Elsewhere at the vineyard, Ben receives a call from his father informing him that he has sold the family lake house without telling anyone. Ben had earlier received a cheque in the mail from his father for his share of the profits, and Ben feels disrespected. Ben attempts to vent to Ron about his feelings on the matter, but Ron has no interest so he coerces Ben to instead drink his problems away. They both try a new blueberry flavored wine, and the two head out into the vineyard fields with four bottles of it. Ben is quickly inebriated and rambles to a disinterested Ron. Ben receives another call, this time from Leslie. Leslie is trying to inform him of her pregnancy test result, but he drops his phone in a muddy puddle. Not wanting to wait around for Tom, Ben decides to walk home so as to hear Leslie's news. Ron accompanies Ben on his walk. Along the way, they bump into Ron Dunn. By this time it is dark, so Dunn lights a campfire for the trio to sit around. Dunn asks Ben what's troubling him, and upon hearing the lake house story, suggests he rid himself of his anger by throwing the cheque into the fire. Ben does so, but after returning home, he admits he feels no different. He instead feels inspired to start his own family thanks to this lake house debacle and Ron's parting words regarding children. Ben tells Leslie this, to which Leslie reveals her pregnancy. Quotes Ben: up a blueberry-flavored wine ''Holy Hell, that is a lot of alcohol. '''Ron:' the contents ''We will take four bottles. Please and thank you. ''smiles Ben: drunk on the blueberry wine, talking to Ron ''You're a wonderful guy, and I admire many things about you. But you're a terrible person to discuss personal problems with. '''Ron:' Thank you, friend. a hand on Ben's shoulder ''That really means a lot to me. '''Ben:' drunk ''This wine bottle is all out of the wine. '''Ron Dunn:' Oh, hello gentlemen! and Ron stop walking ''What brings you out on this fine evening? '''Ron:' surprised ''Motherf***er. ''is making some pseudo-Native American chants - Ron Dunn is amazed, Ron is annoyed Ron Dunn: That was beautiful. You're surrendering to the Earth Mother. Now, stare into the fire and picture your spirit animal. Ben: I don't know what my spirit animal is. Ron: Because it doesn't exist, because that's nonsense, because you're an adult! Ron Dunn: Our spirit animals connect us to the natural world. You need to remain open to their message. Watch. spreads his arms open and a hawk lands on his right arm ''Welcome back, old friend. '''Ben:' awed ''Whoa! ''looks surprised, but says nothing